


love in times of tiktok for you pages

by changbinz



Series: love in modern times (skz) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, M/M, TikTok, and causes his own downfall, jisung convinces minho, love in times of TikTok, to use tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinz/pseuds/changbinz
Summary: "Please, hyung. I really wanna send you TikToks whenever I want," He pouts, and Minho's traitorous eyes drop down to his lips before he regains common sense and ends up with his gaze fixed on a stain on his wall, "At least make an account to watch the ones I send— you don't need to get into it if you don't want to. But there are some cat videos on here that you just cannot miss."Minho sighs. Jisung is already showing off a victorious grin; his heart shaped mouth making it impossible for Minho to even pretend he was ever going to say no to him and cat videos simultaneously— Jisung must've known from the beginning, anyway."Fine," He says, "I'll download it."Or: Where Jisung convinces Minho to download TikTok, and accidentally causes his own downfall. (Read: maybe venting on the internet when your friends follow you isn't the best idea— even when they say they'll stay on their For You page.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: love in modern times (skz) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070165
Comments: 40
Kudos: 253





	love in times of tiktok for you pages

**Author's Note:**

> hi! long time no see ~ im honestly not every proud of this, but i needed to get something out. i hadn't written in months and this is what was easier for me to finish fast. as always, sorry for any mistakes— english is not my first language! also its 6am and i read this twice, so there'll most definitely be some errors in there. anyway. enjoy!

Jisung is unhealthily obsessed with TikTok.

At first, Minho had sat and observed in bewildered amusement as Jisung spent the majority of the day he'd downloaded it glued to his phone. That was fine. He'd understood that— when you get a new toy, you wanna figure it out and put it to good use as soon as possible. It was understandable, and it would've been hypocritical of him to say that hadn't been him when he'd downloaded My Adorable Home a couple months before. 

But the fourth day rolled in quicker than expected, and Minho couldn't understand how the app was still somehow dragging Jisung in to the point where they barely had actual conversations when they hung out. 

Day 7 confirms there are no apparent changes happening soon. Minho is starting to get a bit annoyed and, frankly, he feels a tad bit left out when he sees Jisung giggling by himself— just like he's doing right now as he sits on Minho's bed. 

(Minho still can't really seem to wrap his head around the fact that, in a matter of seven days, Jisung has become genuinely  _ addicted _ .)

"What's so funny?" Minho drops his pen on his desk and spins on his chair to look at the younger.

"Nothing, just some TikTok," Jisung answers, dismissing the question with a vague hand gesture. 

"Well, yeah, that much I figured," Minho says. He walks over to him and slowly begins to crawl onto the mattress, "Show me. I've never actually seen one of those."

Jisung waits until he's seated comfortably to scoot closer and attach himself to Minho's side. The older follows his fast fingers as he maneuvers around the app to look for the video that had made him laugh. He's impressed. The layout of the app looks simple enough at first sight, but his knowledge does not go beyond how to handle Instagram— which means Minho knows that he'd definitely have trouble figuring it out.

Jisung, however, is apparently a certified expert by now. He finds what he was looking for pretty fast, and then snuggles closer to make sure the screen is visible to both of them. 

It's nothing out of this world. It's a TikTok of some guy and his friends goofing off. It gets Minho to snort, true, and Jisung looks pleased enough at his reaction, but it leaves the older thinking— 

_ … Is that it? _

"I don't understand why you're so obsessed with it," Minho comments, watching as Jisung continues aimlessly scrolling through more videos.

"You need to download it, hyung," Jisung encourages, "You'll get it then."

Minho scoffs, "No, thank you."

"C'mon," Jisung whines, momentarily putting his phone down to look at him. He's still impossibly close, and Minho sure hopes Jisung can't feel his heart beating where his shoulder is pressed against his chest, "It's fun! We could follow each other and I could send you some TikToks. I get really funny animal ones on my for you page sometimes."

Leaving behind the fact that Minho has no idea what a  _ for you page _ is, he has to admit that a list of short animal videos to scroll through when he takes breaks between studying for his exams does sound dangerously tempting. Jisung senses this, which is why he picks up his phone with a knowing smirk and chooses a video of a cute cat jumping abruptly from bed to show Minho next.

"All that and more," Jisung tells him after they're done rewatching it for the tenth time, "if you download TikTok."

"Are they paying you?" Minho jokes, "They should. Advertising it like this…" 

"Please, hyung. I really wanna send you TikToks whenever I want," He pouts, and Minho's traitorous eyes drop down to his lips before he regains common sense and ends up with his gaze fixed on a stain on his wall, "At least make an account to watch the ones I send— you don't need to get into it if you don't want to. But there are some cat videos on here that you just cannot miss."

Minho sighs. Jisung is already showing off a victorious grin; his heart shaped mouth making it impossible for Minho to even pretend he was ever going to say no to him and cat videos simultaneously— Jisung must've known from the beginning, anyway.

"Fine," He says, "I'll download it."

.

He sets up his account easily. LeeKnowIsCute is an available user, and the app accepts his password without telling him to add a number or some other bullshit to it. Minho scrolls through his cat folder to select a picture of Soonie in a beret to change his profile picture to and then he's all done. 

Jisung follows him as soon as Minho texts him he's got an account. A notification pops up on his screen, reading  _ hanjiswag has started following you! _ Minho snorts at the user and then clicks the follow back button. 

Almost immediately, Jisung bombards him with videos in their private messages. Minho watches them all, quickly adding them to his list of Liked by double tapping the screen.

He snoops around the app, too, on his quest to understand how to find the cat videos by himself. Minho discovers the famous  _ for you _ page, and a  _ following _ page next to that one. The latter is filled with videos of Jisung doing dance challenges, since he's the only account Minho follows.

For a while, his for you page is everything but  _ for him _ . It's full of boring verified accounts, and straight people being straight. He scrolls past videos and videos for what feels like ages, until he finds some he likes and interacts with them to make sure to tell the algorithm ' _ this _ is for me!' After an hour, it's starting to look better— he gets five cat videos on a roll, and he finds that the app isn't  _ that _ bad. 

**Minho**

_ finally reached cat videos. free from straight people at last  _

**Jisung**

_ lol yeah building the for you page the first time is frustrating _

_ glad you reached the kitties!  _

_ now you understand why i'm obsessed? _

**Minho**

_ no, i can easily exit the app whenever i want to _

_ it's entertaining but not that much _

**Jisung**

_ boo _

_ also _

_ please stay on the for you page i just realized that by following me you have access to my posted videos and thats embarrassing as hell _

**Minho**

_ i already saw you dancing to that remix of twice's i can't stop me with nicki minaj  _

**Jisung**

_ MY GOD…. _

_ stop. Please  _

**Minho**

_ ill stay on the for you page _

_ you ate the choreo up tho 🔥🔥 _

**Jisung**

_ bye  _

(Minho will never tell Jisung this, but he does end up spending six hours scrolling on TikTok without breaks.)

.

Honestly, having the app isn't that bad. It's just another way to share videos with each other and yet another platform to message nonsense in. 

(One day, Jisung asks him for the number to the pizza place they always call during movie nights through TikTok direct messages, and Minho stares at the notification blinking slowly.

_ Why didn't you just text me _ , he types.  _ I was on TikTok already, I thought… Might as well _ , Jisung replies.)

His for you page is very much for him now, and it's a nice way to unwind after stressful days or to pass the time when he needs to. Minho won't admit it to Jisung, but it's true that he feels like opening the app back up as soon as he closes it— he just has some self control, and manages to keep his time using it at a minimum. 

Apparently he was the only person in their friend group to  _ not _ have the app, because when Jisung says  _ oh btw minho hyung i sent you a tiktok earlier _ in their group chat, everyone starts asking for his account. In a matter of minutes, LeeKnowIsCute gains 6 new followers, and now he gets lots of messages from his friends sending him cat videos. 

Honestly, it's a win.

(Changbin sends him a TikTok along with a  _ lol u  _ once _ ,  _ and when Minho opens it he almost swallows his tongue. It's just someone staring at the camera with the text  _ confess to your best friend _ written above their head. 

Minho blocks him.)

Minho thinks he's used the app for long enough to know how to move through it by now— Jisung had helped him understand how to reach his liked videos, how to comment, how to check a person's profile, and more during the first few days. Yet he finds, four months after he's downloaded the app, that Jisung has been keeping vital information about a certain feature from him.

"Hey, Sungie?"

Jisung looks up from his phone to meet Minho's eyes. The older pats the space next to him in bed, inviting him to come closer. Jisung does, though he looks a bit confused as he approaches him. He sits next to Minho crossed legged and keeps his eyes on him. 

"I think we need to talk about something..." Minho says. Jisung's eyes get impossibly bigger, and he starts fidgeting with his fingers over his lap. Minho sighs. Jisung opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by the older pointedly poking his leg, "Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. You. Can. Save. TikToks. To. Your. Phone."

Jisung stares at him, mouth hanging open as his confused eyes move between Minho's face and the phone in his hands. When the words finally settle in his brain, he lets out the biggest sigh of relief— his body visibly  _ deflates _ . He falls back onto the mattress, bringing a hand up to touch his wildly beating heart.

"You know how much that could've helped me?" Minho continues, raising an eyebrow at Jisung's odd attitude but deciding to let it slide, "When the Wi-Fi cut off in my building for weeks and I had to go to a café to write my assignments and hand them in— you know how many cat videos I could've downloaded to watch at home?" 

Jisung lets out a disbelieving laugh, "Jesus… Sorry, hyung. But you could've discovered that by yourself."

"And I did!" Minho says, "Late, but I did." 

Jisung pushes himself back up, now looking more relaxed. He leans against the wall, shoulder to shoulder with Minho, and rests his head against the side of Minho's own. 

"Better late than never," Jisung says. Minho goes back to scrolling after downloading a video successfully, and they both sit in silence for a minute or two, "Hyung, remember when I told you to stay on your for you page?" He speaks up. 

"Yes," Minho replies, "Why?" 

"Nothing. Have you been doing that?"

Minho twists his head to look at him, which prompts Jisung to pull away briefly. Minho's eyebrows are raised questioningly, now unable to ignore how weird he's being.

"Yes…? That's where the cat vids are, anyway. Why?"

"Nothing, I told you. Just wondering."

"Hm." 

Minho looks unconvinced, and like he's pondering whether to keep pressing on or not. Jisung swallows thickly and decides to change the topic.

"There's this woman on TikTok teaching her dog how to speak," Jisung says. 

Success. It definitely catches Minho's attention, "No way."

"Yes way. Let me show you."

.

Minho hands in five assignments at 2 in the morning, slumping back onto his bed after he decidedly closes his laptop shut. His neck hurts from looking down at the screen for too long, and when he twists his body to reach for his phone on the nightstand every bone in his back cracks loudly. He groans. 

He unlocks it to see his home screen: an image of his cats cuddled together on the couch back at his parents' house that his mom had sent him a couple days ago. Almost moving on autopilot, he swipes his finger on the screen to find TikTok. Minho sighs, reaching for the pillow with one of his hands to fluffy it up and get comfortable— he deserves a good hour of animal videos after all that work. 

The app opens to an unusual sight, however— Felix's face is occupying his screen, and he's going off about some video game he plays. Minho frowns, confused, but scrolls past it without thinking much of it.  _ Probably a glitch?  _

The second TikTok he sees is just as strange. Hyunjin's dog, Kkami, barks loudly with his nose all up in the camera. Minho can hear Hyunjin's giggle in the background even with the cheesy song playing over the video. 

He'd never gotten his friends' TikToks on his for you page before. Minho's frown deepens as he scrolls past that one, too. _Weird._

The third one is Jisung's. Minho is embarrassed to admit that his features soften when he sees the younger's face, his frown slowly dissipating. He's making faces at the camera, but it's the text above his head that really catches Minho's attention.

_ my best friend and i will never have a problem with liking the same person _

Minho's eyebrows shoot up. He brings the phone close to his face, wondering if he's read something wrong, but the words don't change. Instead, the TikTok shifts to a montage of pictures of him (him, Minho— the _ best friend _ in question) taken from his Instagram and others straight from Jisung's own gallery; pictures Minho's never seen before: Minho eating, Minho looking back over his shoulder as he walks, Minho nose to nose with Dori. 

A new text shows up:  _ his type _ , and the pictures become photos of different girls and boys from Pinterest that, honestly, do kind of look like the people he's dated before. Minho's still confused as to where this is all going, but he can't bring himself to scroll past like he'd done with Felix and Hyunjin. 

The next shift shows a montage of pictures of Jisung himself. Jisung pouting, Jisung blowing candles on his birthday, Jisung smiling. The corners of Minho's lips immediately lift up in a small smile that drops just as quickly when a new text (' _my type_ ') shows up written on the screen. 

Because the montage is, again, of pictures of Minho. 

Minho sits up in bed so fast he gets dizzy and has to blink away the blurry spots in his vision. He stares, dumbfounded, as the TikTok ends and begins to replay. Minho lets it do this four more times, his breath hitching every time he reads  _ my type—  _ this can't be real. This can't be a real thing happening to him.

This  _ can't _ be the way he finds out Jisung, the boy he's liked for over two years now, likes him back. 

Minho looks at the phone in his hands, his sweaty palms already making it hard to hold onto the device without it slipping from his weak grasp. His eyes move around the small screen, absorbing every detail of the video— the photos, the text, the caption ( _ he only uses TikTok for cat videos so im safe >_<) _ the way it has 100 comments that, when Minho reads curiously, are full of people telling Jisung they hopes it goes well. That they hope he can tell him some day. 

That's also when he notices, albeit extremely late, that for some reason TikTok opened the app on his _ following _ page, and not  _ for y _ ou— which is why he now knows information that he wasn't supposed to know. 

"Fuck."

.

**Minho**

_ hey can u facetime rn _

**Jisung**

_ hi  _

_ yeah sure _

_ its like three am tho r u okay?  _

**Minho**

_ yeah lol  _

_ just bored  _

**Jisung**

_ ok yeah! call me whenever :P  _

After forty minutes thinking it over, Minho had decided to text him instead of waiting— Jisung had posted a story on Instagram as Minho was contemplating his options, and he'd taken it as a sign.

(It's also a selfish decision based on the fact that, if he were to wait, he wouldn't be able to sleep all night. Having access to his phone— to the app— would definitely not let him close his eyes.)

Shakily, he calls Jisung. 

The younger replies not even five seconds later, his big cheeks welcoming Minho from up close. Jisung smiles at him and waves a hand to say hi. 

"Hey, hyung. What's up."

"Nothing much," Minho says. He tries to force his voice to come out naturally and not let the way he's nerves are making him tremble affect it, "Just finished five assignments in three hours."

Jisung pumps a fist in the air, "Go you!" 

Minho imitates him with much less enthusiasm, "Go me!" he says. He clears his throat, "What— What were you doing?" 

"Definitely not being productive," Jisung snorts. The camera shows the ceiling for a moment as Jisung gets on his belly and then picks up the phone again. Now he's got his feet kicking up in the air cutely. He's making this  _ so hard _ for Minho, "I was rewatching Howl's Moving Castle again. We should watch it together! Set up a Netflix Party and stuff."

"Yeah…" Minho agrees absentmindedly. He shakes his head, "Actually, I saw a TikTok—"

"Oh, nice," Jisung says. He settles his head against the hand that's not holding the phone, "What was it about?"

"It was about, um… This person who confessed to their best friend through a TikTok," Minho moves the phone closer to his face so Jisung can only see the top half of it— he's biting his lips so much, "Uh, it said… my best friend and I will never have a problem with liking the same person."

He gauges Jisung's reaction. The younger boy's feet freeze in the air and are slowly lowered to the bed. He doesn't say anything, though, so Minho keeps on speaking. 

"And then it was a montage of, uh, said best friend and their type. Then pictures of… the person who posted it and their type? Which was, uh, the best friend. It's— it's hard to explain," He laughs nervously. 

If it weren't for the fact that Jisung  _ has  _ to blink, Minho would've thought the video had frozen. Jisung can't even move from shock— Minho's pretty sure he's figured out what he's talking about by now, but he makes sure it's clear anyways:

"I saw your TikTok."

Jisung lets out a choked sob before letting the phone fall back, pointing at the ceiling again.

"Oh my God," Minho hears him whisper.

"Jisung…"

"Fuck, fuck," Jisung sounds like he's breathing agitatedly. Minho starts feeling a bit worried. 

"Jisung, listen to me," He says, sitting up on his own bed and showing his full face now, "Hey."

"I'm fine. Just..." Jisung says. He's still not showing up on camera. He takes a shaky breath, "You weren't supposed to find out like this."

"You… You  _ posted _ that," Minho says. 

"You said you'd stay on your for you page." 

"It wasn't on purpose!" Minho exclaims frustratedly, "The app just opened. It doesn't matter. Jisung—"

_ I'm so sorry, hyung _ is the last thing Minho hears before Jisung hangs up on him.

Minho tries to call him again, but he never picks up. FaceTime, Instagram videochat, a normal phone call. He even messages him on TikTok. 

They all go unanswered. 

.

Minho stares down at his phone.

**Minho**

_ jisung, please pick up _

_ i like you too, jisung  _

It's been ten hours since their call, and he still hasn't responded. He hasn't even read them. Minho has been thoroughly checking his other socials to message him again, but he hasn't been active on any either. Minho doesn't know what else is left to do. 

(He doesn't want to ambush him at his house, because he knows Jisung probably needs his time. He would refuse to open the door, anyways. Minho knows him. Minho knows him  _ so _ well, and he knows he's hurting.)

All he can do is send the same message over and over again, on every platform possible.  _ I like you too. I like you too. I like you too. I like you too. _

He just wants him to know. 

Jisung had sounded so sad when he'd hung up the call. Minho can't stand the thought of Jisung crying or having a hard time because of him.  _ Please, open your phone _ , Minho begs in his mind,  _ please take a peek.  _

Seven hours later, Jisung still hasn't read them. 

Minho knows it's stupid and a bit masochist of him, but he finds himself back on Jisung's account. It's the last TikTok he'd uploaded.  _ My best friend and I will never have a problem with liking the same person.  _ Minho lets it play on loop as he, being extra cruel to himself, reads the comments. He's surprised to see most of their friends had left some of their owow

**felix_x:** _ sungieee :(  _

**foxyang:** _ you know what to dooo we've been telling you for months!! _

**hwangjin:** _ DOING SOMETHING SO CONTROVERSIAL YET SO BRAVE I LOVE YOU _

**dweakki_seo:** _ jisungie trust us on this one! tell him!!! _

Minho snorts, thinking back to Changbin's old message that had prompted the older to block him. He wasn't trying to make fun of him (okay maybe yes, a little— it  _ is _ Changbin, after all) but rather telling him the same thing he's apparently been telling Jisung all this time:  _ Open your eyes. He likes you.  _

The sun has long set behind the horizon, and its absence makes Minho realize he hasn't slept for more than an hour all this time. He should definitely at least try to get some rest. That way hours can pass quicker, and he might wake up to a notification from Jisung (or at least a checkmark under his messages).

He tries to click out of the app, but his finger slightly presses down on the _ share _ button accidentally. Minho sighs. The options slide in front of him even though Minho hadn't asked for them, but before he can actually exit his eyes catch onto a feature he hadn't paid much attention to before.

_ Duet _ . 

(… What if?

It's the only way Minho hasn't tried contacting him. It will probably end up ignored just like every other futile attempt of his, but he has nothing to lose. And he's desperate.)

Minho clicks it.

.

He finds a good place in his bedroom where the lighting is decent enough and angles his phone in various ways until he's sure his face can be seen clearly. 

It takes him a bit of time to figure out how to make a TikTok himself, especially a duet, but he thinks he does a pretty good job. It's a bit awkward to simply stare at the camera, at first, but he gets over it when he focuses solely on Jisung's pictures. He manages to add a screenshot of his call log at the end, too, with the help of the green screen effect. To tie it all up, Minho writes  _ please call me back!!!!!  _ three different times and spreads each sentence all over the layout of the videos. 

He tags Jisung in the caption and then hits  _ post _ . 

.

Surprisingly, Minho does manage to sleep. 

He wakes up at 8am, though; product of passing out at 10 and sleeping soundly for more than 8 hours. His body has recharged as needed, and once he opens his eyes to the sun sneaking through an opening in his curtains he can't go back to dreamland. 

Of course, the first thing Minho does is check his phone with his heart thumping inside his chest in anticipation. He opens his chats with Jisung in every app, but they're still as empty as he'd left them yesterday. Part of him expected this outcome, but a bigger part was filled with hope. 

His phone starts vibrating in his hands, Changbin's profile pic showing up on the screen with a call. Minho debates whether to answer or not, too tired to explain the last 27 hours in detail. In the end, he picks up and lifts the phone up to his ear with a sigh.

"Hi?" His voice is still laced with sleep and the lazy feeling of the early morning, "What are you doing awake at 8am?"

"Doesn't matter," Changbin says, "Have you checked TikTok?"

Minho frowns, "Why?"

"Hyung, have you?" 

"Not since yesterday, no," Minho replies, dragging a hand all over his face, "Listen, if this is about Jisung's TikTok..."

"It's about  _ your _ TikTok."

"What?" Minho's mind must still be playing tricks with him; still thinking it's a dream, "My TikTok?"

"The duet?" Changbin explains exasperatedly, "It's all over TikTok. It's gone viral. I got it on my for you page just now."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was scrolling and it just popped up. Needless to say, I was surprised. Imagine you see your two best friends on—"

Minho hangs up. He'll apologize later.

_ Viral?  _ Minho thinks as he hurriedly opens the app. It had only taken 10 hours for people to find it— Minho never thought anyone would find it. The number of views is a slap to his face, and the likes and comments only keep increasing the more he stares at the screen. His notifications are blowing up.

He's got five thousand followers.

Fuck.

.

_ OMG HE SAW IT??? _

_ @hanjiswag PICK UP YOUR PHONEEE  _

_ someone tag me if there's an update im so invested omg _

_ i remember seeing the first one a couple days ago omfg this is so cute  _

_ ARE YOU GUYS IN LOVE OR WHAT? THE AUDIENCE NEEDS TO KNOW. _

_ it's been 10 hours don't leave us hanging!! _

_. _

Minho receives a call from Jeongin a couple hours later. He's still pacing around his room with his phone in his hands, unable to do much but watch as the interactions don't stop coming. It's overwhelming. It's weird. Minho's been close to deleting it a couple times, but he thinks about the possibilities of Jisung seeing it piling up just like all those accounts following him and then his finger moves away from the buttons. 

He picks up.

"Jeong, I can't talk right now."

"Hyung?"

Minho trips over his own feet, sending himself toppling over onto his bed. His phone flies from his hands, but he rushes to put it back up against his ear.

"Jisung?" 

A nervous chuckle from the other side of the line makes his head spin, "Yeah, um. Hi."

Minho sighs, "Where have you been?" he asks, "I've been calling you for hours."

"I've been at Jeongin's," He tells him. Minho wishes he could see his face, "I forgot my phone at home."

Minho blinks, "You  _ forgot _ your phone?"

"Ok, maybe I left it behind on purpose," Jisung admits in a small voice. Minho rolls his eyes fondly, "I just didn't want to be near it for a while."

"Near me," Minho says. 

Jisung's silence is guilty. 

"I'm sorry," Jisung sighs, "I was shocked and so, so embarrassed. I couldn't even think about you without feeling… I don't know, stupid. Silly."

"You aren't any of those things," Minho is quick to assure him, "I was worried about you, Sung."

"I know. I'm sorry, again," Jisung says, "I shouldn't have disappeared like that. But, hey… I saw your TikTok."

"Oh," Minho's head lifts up at his words like cats twitch their ears when they hear an interesting sound, "Is that why you're calling?"

"Well, you did say you wanted me to call you back," Jisung's tone is playful. It's been barely a day, but Minho had missed it, "Also, everyone in the comments was very adamant in telling me to pick up." 

Minho snorts, "Yeah. I… I wasn't expecting people to see it."

"I can't believe you became TikTok famous before me," Jisung says, "And because of  _ my _ video! Clout chaser."

"Technically, we both blew up."

Jisung hums, "I guess. My situation is humiliating, though. Famous for having my best friend find out I—," There's a brief pause before Jisung finds the courage to finish the sentence, "I, um, like him… Ha." 

Hearing it in his voice is different. Minho's heartbeat quickens its pace, his brain repeating the words over and over. Jisung likes him. He likes Minho. The older can't help the smile that spreads on his face, dopey and sickeningly fond. He wants to see Jisung; wants him to say those words to his face. He wants to say them back.

"Sungie," Minho says, "Can you come over today? Whenever you can, it's fine. I wanna see you."

"Hyung…" Jisung starts. It sounds like he's about to say no, which is why Minho doesn't let him finish.

"I miss your face." 

Jisung groans, "You really can't just say that. It's mean. You're terrible."

"Please?" 

"Okay," Jisung says after a short pause. Minho could hear Jeongin telling him to say yes in a very bad, loud whisper, "Around 6?"

"That's fine by me. See you later, then."

"See you, hyung."

.

Jisung arrives at 6:30 with a knock to Minho's door. 

Minho reaches the doorknob in two long steps and twists it to reveal the younger standing with his hands inside his pockets. Minho doesn't try to hide his grin. The smile Jisung gives him in return is more shy and tight-lipped. 

"Hey," he says, stepping aside, "Come in."

Jisung walks inside, just like he's been doing ever since Minho had first moved in. The sight of Jisung crossing his threshold is heartwarming, as it's every other thing Jisung does that reminds Minho that the younger is a fixed element in his life— familiar, close, needed. He follows Jisung to the bed, where they both sit down with a gaping distance between each other that feels odd. 

"Why are you so nervous?" Minho asks when he notices Jisung's been picking at the skin right next to his thumb-nail, "It's just me."

Jisung narrows his eyes at him, "You know why I'm nervous," he tells him, "And a big part of it is because it _ ' _ s  _ you _ ."

"You don't need to be," Minho shakes his head, "Nothing's gonna change. Well—"

Jisung winces, "Don't."

"I was just gonna say that I—"

"I know you're gonna reject me, okay?" Jisung says in one breath, "And I'm fine with that, really. I knew this when I first realized I liked you and I know it now. I just think we should get it over with, because I don't want us to be awkward around each other."

Minho blinks. 

"I'm really sorry, by the way," Jisung continues, unaware of the way Minho's looking at him with the perfect mixture of confusion and disbelief plastered on his face, "That you had to find out that way. It was stupid and I… I should've deleted it— I should've never posted it, actually…"

"Can you let me finish my sentences?" Minho speaks up. Jisung looks at him, surprised. He blushes.

"Sorry. I didn't realize."

"Stop saying sorry," Minho begins. He inches a bit closer and dares to reach for Jisung's hand. The younger tenses a bit under his touch, "You've got nothing to be sorry for, okay? You did nothing wrong."

Jisung lets out a deep breath, relaxing enough to squeeze Minho's hand back. Minho makes sure to smile sweetly at him, easing him into a comfortable atmosphere.

"I was gonna say that I  _ do _ hope some things change," Minho explains, "For the better." 

Jisung's eyebrow knit together, puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Minho lets out a small chuckle, bringing his other hand up to brush a rebel strand of hair behind Jisung's ear. The younger's cheeks gain a new layer of red blush coating them. Minho finds it adorable. 

"Do you have your phone with you?" Minho asks. 

"Yes," Jisung answers after a moment. He looks down at his and Minho's hands intertwined together, resting on the bed between them, "I just picked it up from home before coming here, actually."

"Have you checked it?"

Jisung shakes his head, "No, I came straight to your place. I was already running late."

"Open it."

"Hyung, really," Jisung sighs, "Can we just—"

"Jisung, just check your phone," Minho exclaims rather impatiently. 

"Fine! Jesus."

Jisung stands up to get to his backpack, which he'd thrown somewhere in the room after stepping inside. Minho's hand falls back onto the soft covers once Jisung's fingers completely separate from his. 

Jisung rummages through the bag until he finally pulls out the device, then promptly walks back to bed. 

"Check your messages," Minho tells him as he unlocks it, "Check mine, I mean."

"Okay…?"

"The other's can wait." 

Jisung looks up at him through his lashes with an amused smile before doing as told. He opens his texts and scrolls through unread messages from his other friends to click Minho's chat first.

Minho holds his breath as Jisung's eyes scan the screen and land on the last two unread messages. Jisung's face goes through five different emotions at once, and if it weren't for the sudden wave of nerves hitting him, Minho would have laughed. Jisung frowns, his mouth opens, his eyebrows go up, his mouth closes, his eyes go wide. 

_ i like you too, jisung _

"You like me..." Jisung speaks in a whisper, almost like the words aren't supposed to be coming out of his mouth.

"I like you."

It feels good to say it. It feels good to say it and to know that Jisung  _ knows  _ now; that he doesn't have to be sad anymore. Minho leans down to try and see Jisung's face clearly, his hand moving to press a finger under his chin to lift his head up. Jisung's eyes are still blown wide and a bit glassy when he finally looks at him. 

Minho runs his thumb over the apple of Jisung's right cheek, "I like you," he repeats, "A lot.' 

"I'm so dumb," Jisung says, leaning into the comforting touch and lifting a hand of his own to circle around Minho's wrist, "Like, extremely."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am," Jisung pouts, "We could've been kissing this entire time."

Minho's laugh comes from deep within him, a chuckle so genuine it makes Jisung's eyes sparkle as he stares at the older and his blinding smile. Jisung twists his head to leave a featherlight kiss on Minho's palm; his hand still cradling Jisung's face.

"We have plenty of time for that," Minho says, "We can make up for lost kissing opportunities with the ones in the future." 

"Future?" Jisung asks incredulously, "Why wait? Don't you wanna kiss right now?" 

Minho bites his bottom lip, the smile that hasn't left his face since Jisung showed up stretching even wider, "Of course I do," he says. 

"Well?" Jisung says. He reaches for Minho's other hand, scoots closer to the older so that their knees are touching, and then sets the hand down on his hip. He lifts his own arms up and throws them around Minho's neck, "Get on with it," he puckers his lips. 

Minho giggles, enamoured with Jisung's  _ everything _ . He's seamlessly shifted from his initial unsure demeanor to the playful, endearing attitude he shows in this moment, and Minho can't really deny he's wanted to kiss him silly ever since he set foot into his apartment. Minho rubs the tips of their noses together, making Jisung scrunch his up and close his eyes, and then lowers himself until his lips are against Jisung's. 

It's chaste, nothing more than a peck; a brief press of their mouths together to get a taste of what they can now have. They rest their foreheads against one another once they pull away, and Jisung trembles under Minho's hands.

"I just got a shiver up my spine," he says. Minho smiles and kisses him again, "Mmm. I like this. I like you."

"I like you, too."

Jisung surges forward to capture his lips once again, this time holding him by the back of his neck as he climbs onto his lap. 

Minho lets himself fall back onto the bed, pulling Jisung down with him.

.

**Jisung**

_ [image attached] _

_ how many of these i like you too texts did you send _

**Minho**

_ everywhere i could _

**Jisung**

_ omfg _

_ idk why i thought you'd reject me you're clearly obsessed with me _

**Minho**

_you_ _made a tiktok about me_

_ do you really wanna get into this  _

**Jisung**

_ Iips… sealed  _

_ what did you mean when you said you hoped things would change _

**Minho**

_ that i hoped i could call you my boyfriend instead of best friend _

**Jisung**

_ gaaah >_< _

_ i still want to be your best friend tho _

**Minho**

_ you can be both  _

**Jisung**

_ hehe _

_ i love you _

**Minho**

_ i love you too ❤️ _

.

Two days later, life finds them entangled with each other in Minho's bed where they'd agreed to have their first ever nap date. Jisung had even brought his own pillow— though it'd been quickly discarded to one side as soon as Minho had opened his arms to welcome him on his chest. Jisung had passed out quickly after they'd found a comfortable position.

Minho, however, found that sleeping was hard when Jisung was next to him. Feeling his body pressed against his made his brain go haywire, and he'd discovered that he could look at him sleeping for an embarrassingly long amount of time. 

(He thinks it's due to the fact that this type of relationship between them is new and unexplored, but he knows that, from now on, if he's got Jisung in his arms he'll always fall asleep hours after the younger has succumbed to dreamland to give himself a chance to  _ admire _ .)

To pass the time, he checks up on an old friend:  _ TikTok _ . He hadn't touched it since the day of the duet, too occupied with making his time with his boyfriend count. His for you page welcomes him with a video of a cat with a Christmas hat on and  _ Jingle Bells _ playing in the background, perfect to go with the season. 

Minho scrolls aimlessly for a bit before noticing the number 20 in his notifications and deciding to check out of boredom, remembering the way his phone wouldn't stop vibrating the day after he'd posted his own very first TikTok begging his best friend to pick up. 

There's nothing out of the ordinary, just some more likes, followers and comments on the duet. He reads those, thinking about all the people that are still begging other users to tag them whenever (and if) an update is posted. Minho wonders if they say that just because it's what everyone says under these TikToks or if they actually want to know. 

Looking down at Jisung snoring, he gets an idea. 

He selects a comment he'd seen the morning he'd first realized he'd gone viral, one that had stood out to him among the others. Minho presses on it until the option to reply with a video shows up, and then waits as the app processes his request and sets up everything for him to start recording. 

He angles his phone in a way that captures Jisung's leg thrown over his middle and the way he has his face buried in the crook of Minho's neck. He smiles at what he sees on camera, blissful. He starts running his fingers through Jisung's hair, which causes the boy to stir in his sleep and try to pull Minho even closer. 

"You're so comfy," Jisung mutters as he presses a kiss to Minho's jaw, "I love you."

Minho leaves a big smooch on his forehead, "I love you, too."

.

_ ARE YOU GUYS IN LOVE OR WHAT? THE AUDIENCE NEEDS TO KNOW. _

**[VIDEO RESPONSE]**

**LeeKnowIsCute** 1hr ago 

Replying to  **spaghetticats:** Yes we are! Here's your update. Sorry it took a bit. I was taking time to enjoy my boyfriend ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated ^-^ hope you guys have a nice day!


End file.
